<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your kiss will thrill me like days of old by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771482">your kiss will thrill me like days of old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I sleep all day?"<br/>"No, you can't"<br/>"Please~"<br/>"No! but if you going to bed now, I will give you something"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your kiss will thrill me like days of old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>your kiss will thrill me like days of old ชื่อเรื่องหยิบเอาท่อนจากเพลงที่ใช้ในซีรีส์ WandaVision เพลง Twilight Time มาใช้ ฟังแล้วชวนเขินสุดๆ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"วันด้า" แครอลเดินเข้ามาในห้องนอนที่ปิดไฟสนิท เธอเดินอ้อมไปอีกฝั่งแล้วปัดปอยผมที่ปรกหน้าอีกฝ่ายแล้วก้มลงจูบเบาๆ ที่หน้าผาก ร่างใต้ผ้าห่มขยับพลิกตัวแล้วส่งยิ้มให้ทั้งๆ ที่ยังหลับตาอยู่ "วันนี้นอนเร็วนะเนี่ย" แครอลถาม วันด้าพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก </p><p>
  <em>คนอะไรน่ารักแม้กระทั่งยามหลับ ก็น่ารักจนอยากทะนุถนอมไปนานๆ</em>
</p><p>"แล้วทำไมวันนี้กลับเร็วล่ะ" วันด้าลุกขึ้นมานั่งพิงหลังกับหัวเตียง เธอยิ้มพร้อมกับความง่วงที่มีอยู่เต็มใบหน้า</p><p>"อยากกลับมาหาแฟนไง" แครอลยิ้มจนตาปิด "แต่แฟนหลับไว ก็เลยอด"</p><p>"อดอะไร" วันด้าหรี่ตามองอย่างจับผิด ส่วนรายนั้นก็ได้แต่ยิ้มไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ "เดี๋ยวเหอะนะ เดี๋ยวนี้นะแครอล" แครอลก็ได้แต่ยิ้ม และถึงแม้ว่าวันด้าจะอ่านความคิดคนอื่นได้ แต่เธอก็ไม่เคยใช้กับใครเลย โดยเฉพาะแครอล เธอรู้ว่ามันเป็นเรื่องเลวร้ายอย่างมากที่มีคนเข้ามาอ่านความคิดของเรา และมันคือสิ่งที่ไม่มีใครอยากเจอ</p><p>"รู้รึไงว่าคิดอะไรอยู่ ในหัวเรานี่นะ มีแต่เรื่องน่ารักๆ ทั้งนั้น" แครอลถอดบอดี้สูทออกแล้วหยิบเสื้อยืดเก่าๆ ออกมาจากตู้แล้วสวม ก่อนจะรีบกระโดดขึ้นเตียงนอน</p><p>"ไม่อยากรู้แล้ว รีบๆ นอนเถอะ พรุ่งนี้ต้องตื่นเช้า" วันด้าบอก ก่อนจะดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นปิดหัว แต่ก็โดนแครอลเปิดออกมาอีกจนได้</p><p>"ตื่นเช้าไปไหน วันหยุดขอนอนนานๆ ไม่ได้เหรอ" แครอลกลายเป็นคนขี้งอแงตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ รู้แต่ว่าถ้าเธองอแงกับวันด้า วันด้าก็มักจะมีข้อต่อรองมาให้เสมอ</p><p>"ไม่รู้ด้วยแล้ว" วันด้าบอก "ถ้าไม่งอแงแบบนี้ก็จะมีรางวัลให้"</p><p>"ขอจูบตอนเช้าเป็นรางวัลแทนได้มั้ย"</p><p>"ขอคิดดูก่อนแล้วกัน แต่ถ้าไม่กวนตอนนี้ได้จะดีมาก" วันด้าบอก "หันหน้ามานี่มา เดี๋ยวจะจูบก่อนนอนให้นะคะ จะได้หลับสนิทแบบไม่กวนตลอดคืน" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>คืนนี้ก็ฝันดีแล้ว~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WandaVision เข้าแล้วน้า อย่าลืมไปดูกันล่ะ ถ้าเกิดใครดูแล้วก็แวะมาคุยกันได้ ใครยังไม่ได้ดูก็มาแวะกรีดร้องกันได้</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>